The present invention relates to an error detection system to sense when a compact disc such as a CD, DVD, or recordable DVD that is placed into a tray for processing, such as for laminating a film over the disc, is not properly located in the support tray. For example, a disc may be offset or partially out of a locating recess, or two discs may be dropped on the tray, and such error will be sensed to stop the process and avoid damaging the processor and the disc.
Laminating a protective film on the top of a CD, DVD, or similar compact discs has been carried out to preserve and enhance the appearance of any printing that might be on the disc, and also to protect decorative or identifying logos, as well as provide holograms used for security.
The laminators, as well as other processors, include an extendable and retractable disc support tray, that in its extended position can be loaded with a disc or unloaded, and when retracted position the disc for the process, such as laminating. From time to time, particularly with automated handling equipment, a disc may not drop into the disc locating recess or other positioning guide that is provided on the tray, a portion of the disc will be raised from its correct position for processing and portions of the disc will interfere with the lamination rollers or other processing equipment and cause damage to the processor, the disc or both. Additionally, from time to time two discs may be dropped onto the tray or disc carrier, so that the overall height of the work piece on the disc carrier is excessive and may cause damage when fed into the processing position. In both cases there would be a failed lamination that needs to be flagged so the improperly processed disc can be removed.